Contemporary aircrafts use avionics in order to control the various equipment and operations for flying the aircraft, among other electrical components. The avionics can include electronic components carried by a circuit board. The electronics, such as avionics or the circuit boards can be stored in an avionics chassis, which performs several beneficial functions, some of which are: electrically shielding the avionics from electromagnetic interference (EMI), protecting the avionics from lightning strikes, environmental exposure, or otherwise. Additional electronic components are often tightly-grouped to save space. Effectively dissipating the heat generated by the avionics or electronic components is important to maintaining the avionics or components within appropriate operational temperatures, particularly within the avionics chassis or other tightly grouped components.